SunMoon Alolan Aftermath!
by YamiDarksteel
Summary: Well hello there! Welcome to my Pokémon Fanfiction, and yes AlpharadTV, I am a filthy degenerate. Sigh. I hope you all enjoy this Alolan Aftermath from what I feel would be a good conclusion to Sun/Moon! Please Read and Review, and if you like any of my other fanfic topics, please check them out! Thank! You! ONEEEEEEEEEE PUUUNNNNNNCCCCCCHHHHHHHh (sorrythethemeisinthebackground.)
1. Chapter 1

I wake up, groggy and tired. I wonder what'll happen today… Eh, whatever. I roll out of bed onto the floor.

"Ouch," I say, wincing. I pick myself up and head over to my kitchen. I suppose I should explain before I get any farther though. My name is Sun. At least, that's the name that the Creators use. My birth name is Jayden. My last name is Sun though, and I apparently have a dimensional counterpart named Moon. But that's besides the point. I'm the current residing Champion of the Alola region, the person who took out and captured the Ultra Beasts, and the Trainer of both Lunala and Solgaleo. But I'm also an ordinary human. With the money I earned from advancing far, far up in the Battle Tree, I built a house on the beach, by my mom's. Hau also lives nearby in his Gramp's village. Tapu Village, I think. Anyways, I've been lying low. I have a bunch of Pokemon now, and I re-found my friend Ash's Greninja. He doesn't want it back. I guess that's it in terms of updates for right now. I mean, you've probably heard my story from the many, many movies and autobiographies about me. So this is the truth. About what really happened after I defeated the Ultra Beasts. Enjoy for now, I suppose. Anyways, I decide to walk out of the kitchen and into my small office. This is where I file out paperwork for competitions and such. I also help out Professor Kukui with Pokemon Studying sometimes, by lending him my Pokemon. I even run a small business. It's detective work, actually. I suppose it's fun, I guess. Everyone comes to me because I'm famous, not because I'm good at what I do. I hate that, a lot actually. But it's pretty funny everytime Hau tries to do his 'Bad Cop,' he just ends up seeming like a little kid. Which I suppose we are, I guess. I prefer young adult. Nowadays, I usually don't laugh. Don't smile. Rarely speak unless needed, except with some close friends. (i.e, Hau, Professor Kukui and his wife, the Captains, the Kahuna's, etc.) Life's pretty peaceful here. Me and Red talk a lot. We both have that shared weight of so much hope placed on us. We've become really good friends. We speak in sign every time I go visit him. I even took him to the top of Mt. Lanakila. He seemed to enjoy it. I guess spending so much time on Mt. Silver makes him resistant. I didn't mind, seeing as I have a Firium Z in my pocket, hehe. Me and Blue… eh? He's still a bit miffed I beat him in our… let's see, 459th rematch? Just so you know, the score is still 459-0 in favor of me. Sigh. Red beats me sometimes, sometimes I beat him. It's mostly about crits, since we both have insanely strong Pokemon.

"Alright, time to check my PokeMail, I guess." I sigh, sitting down in my office and booting up my PC.

"Eh… tournament offer, nah… scam on fake Master Balls, nah… oooh! A Shiny Genesect was found from a different timeline? Hmm… wait! Oh my Arceus! She replied!" I yell, standing up suddenly. I hover my cursor over the email from the one and only Lillie Mohn. I click on it and read it slowly, sitting back down, the grin on my face only getting bigger and bigger.

'Hey Jay(den), got your message! I was wondering when you would message me, hehe. It's been almost 6 months already, wow! I can't believe it! So much has happened, huh. Well, anyways, I'm coming home! I miss Alola, really bad! I've had a lot of fun traveling in the different regions, but I'm reading to come home and settle down (for now.) By the time you get this message, I'll probably be on my way to the airport! Hope to see you soon!

-Lilly'

At the bottom she included a small little picture of herself in front of the Kanto Pokemon League. Wow… she's gotten a lot more beautiful. Sigh. I forward the message and close the screen. Time to go tell everyone and prepare the biggest surprise party! It'll be a bit rushed, but after all, it's Alola. I'm going to go make my rounds! This is going to be awesome! Alright… first I should tell Hau. After all, he's both of our best friends! Us three are the best team! I grab my cloak, pull on my satchel, and head out. Time to go plan this coming home party!

**AN: Well helloooo there Mr/Ms/Mrs/Anythinginbetween viewer! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of what I'm going to dub Sun/Moon: Alolan Aftermath. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter out and have pre-written a bunch of more. Maybe I'll upload them immediately after, maybe not, hehe! But for now, please Read and Review! It means the world to me, and with my epic LOZ BOTW Live theme in the background, I bid you farewell!**

**-YamiDarksteel**

**(PS: Lilly's dad's last name was Mohn. I searched it up UWU. I'm smerrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttt**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**AN: Hullo hullo there peoples! It's your probably not favorite and not followed author (no hard feelings) here back at it again! I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2 of this story. Please review and let me know if I should make them longer or shorter. (This one's gonna be shortish) I hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

"Hau! Hau!" I yell, running towards his house.

"What… it's still early…" He says, opening the door slowly.

"You'll never guess who just PokeMailed me." I say, excited.

"Oh? Who?" He says, perking up.

"Check your PokeMail! I forwarded the email to you!" I yell at him, excited. He runs inside and yells loudly.

¨Oh my Arceus, she actually replied!" Hau yells, and I run inside.

"Your damn right she did!" I yell back, and I see Hau standing up actually jumping.

"We need to plan the party!" I say. He nods and sits back down, forwarding the email to everyone in our small email group.

"Alright, so what should we do? I'm thinking a surprise party. Something along the lines of…" Me and Hau proceed to talk, and end up calling the others. By the time that we finish, it's already 3:00 P.M.

"Alright!" Me and Hau are tired, but everything is planned. She's coming in a week, and the people there are going to be… Red, Blue, Professer Kukui, his wife, the Captians, the Kahunas, and some other people. Most of me and Lillies personal friends. Also, Gladion, some of the local police to monitor, and of course, me and Hau.  
"Well buddy, this is going to be really fun! I hope we can pull it off!" I say, putting a hand on Hau's shoulder. I sigh as I realize he's asleep and I hear him mutter,  
"Mal…a...sad...a…" I chuckle and exit his house, locking the door behind me. I walk back to mine and find a few wild Pokemon. I leave them be and walk inside my house. I toss my satchel with my Pokemon balls onto my bed and sit down on my couch. I flick on the TV, and watch the news. I go to PokeWorld, and watch the news. And apparently there's a mysterious new figure going around… I'll have to investigate that. I look at the time, and decide to go to bed. I sigh and flop down, thinking about Lillie. I can't wait!

**AN: Hey there! Hope you enjoyed! I've been really busy! I'll try to keep updating this a soon as possible! Bye!**


End file.
